QUITENME A HULK DE ENCIMA!
by ZONADERIESGO001
Summary: post avengers- Nuevos reclutas han llegado a los vengadores pero estan teniendo ciertos problemas... con hulk respectivamente
1. A LA ORDEN CAPITAN CUBETA!

**bueno hace ya un rato que no actualizo mis historias, esque no estoy muy inspirado pues mi perro fallecio, pero bueno "se encoge de hombros" asi es la vida, este no sera un fic muy largo a menos que pidan mas capitulos**

**ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen le pertenecen a MARVEL, ¡ASI ES EN MAYUSCULAS!**

* * *

**-ARGH**

**-AUXILIO!**

**-HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**-QUITENME A HULK DE ENCIMA!**

* * *

**_Seguramente se pregunten quien soy, bueno soy el narrador_**

**_-si igual que en whinne pooh_**

**_-callate ¬/¬_**

**_-sinceramente al escuchar narrador pienso en una pelicula para niños_**

**_-ogian ustedes dos mejor le decimos al lector quienes somos no les parece?_**

**_-,- buena idea_**

**_- soy peter parker, mejor conocido como su amigable vecino el hombre araña_**

**_- soy nova, el cohete humano_**

**_- y yo soy falcon, el... el... el... demonios! necesito un alias!_**

**_-por que tu nombre de heroe ya suena bien_**

**_-ademas no todos los heroes tienen alias_**

**_- mira quien habla el cohete humano alias capitan cubeta..._**

**_- hey!_**

**_- dense cuenta, wolverine:lobezno, capitan america:el soldado fuera de tiempo, _**

**_- se te olvidan, thor como el creador de thorea'l asrgard, hulk como el ogro midgardiano, fury como el señor pirata y iron man el acorazado invencible_**

**_- eso no ayuda... _**

**_- que les parece si dejamos de discutir sobre alias y narramos como narradores que somos?._**

**_-,- entendido capitan cubeta!_**

**_-aghhh_**

* * *

**_PETER-donde estabamos? ah_**_ si..._

-AHHHHH QUITENME A HULK DE ENCIMA!

* * *

_**NOVA-no crees que deveriamos explicarles primero como llegamos aqui?**_

_**PETER-tienes razon, pero tengo una pregunta  
**_

_**NOVA- cual es?  
**_

_**PETER- como llegamos aqui?  
**_

_**FALCON- que les parece si yo cuento esa parte?  
**_

_**NOVA/PETER-DE ACUERDO! **_**  
**

* * *

-** yo llege aqui por peticion del capitan america, despues de que encerramos a crossbones**

**NOVA llego a fuerzas ya que no queria ser parte de un equipo, pero fury lo convencio  
**

**y Parker llego aqui tambien por peticion del capitan... pero de hecho el llego desparramando telaraña...  
**

* * *

**muy corto verdad lo continuar creo que despues de año nuevo, asi que ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! adelantado  
**


	2. ALIAS MALDITOS ALIAS!

**He aqui el segundo capitulo, agradesco a NatashaRushman por el comentario y es un honor que le haya gustado el capitulo pues es una de mis autoras favoritas del fanfiction... creo que ya me puse medio sentimental, es que estoy viendo el final del capitan america. -_-**

* * *

**ALIAS MALDITOS ALIAS!**

* * *

**PETER- HAY NO DESPARRAMO LANZO!**

**CAPITAN CUBETA- CALLATE! ADEMAS TU FUISTE EL QUE NOS METIO EN ESTE LIO! ADEM..O..OO.. OIGAN QUIEN CAMBIO MI NOMBRE DE DIALOGO!**

**FALCON- OYE NO ROMPAS LA CUARTA PARED!**

**CAPITAN CUBE...NOVA-por que no? deadpool lo hace siempre...**

**FALCON-al tipo le faltan dientes**

**NOVA- si pero es un requete asesino mortal digno de tener una pelicula de deadpool vs jason, ademas no deverias de decir lo de los dientes yo un dia le ofendi y me dio un golpe tremendo en el rostro, aunque si no le tuvera miedo... ¡LE AGARRRO DE LOS BRAZOS MET...(LO SENTIMOS CENSURAMOS ESTA PARTE DE LA HISTORIA POR FALTA TOTAL DE ETICA ADEMAS QUE LAS PALABRAS QUE NOVA DICE EN ESTE PRECISO MOMENTO SON ILEGALES EN 18 PAISES INCLUYENDO LATVERIA... Y EL DR DOOM VIVE AHI ASI QUE YA SE IMAGINAN LO GRAVE QUE ES) y con algo de suerte sus extremidades se regenerarian en unos 18 meses**

**PETER-...**

**FALCON-...**

**DEADPOOL-...**

**CUBET...NOVA-esta detras de mi verdad...**

**PETER/FALCON- OH SI**

**NOVA- (se da la vuelta)no me mates...**

**DEADPOOL-de quien ablabas sobre... (LO SENTIMOS CENSURAMOS ESTA PARTE DE LA HISTORIA POR FALTA TOTAL DE ETICA ADEMAS QUE LAS PALABRAS QUE DEADPOOL DICE EN ESTE PRECISO MOMENTO SON ILEGALES EN 18 PAISES INCLUYENDO LATVERIA... Y EL DR DOOM VIVE AHI ASI QUE YA SE IMAGINAN LO GRAVE QUE ES)**

**NOVA- SOBRE WOLVERINE...**

**DEADPOOL- puedo ayudar?**

**PETER-FALCON- (facepalm)  
**

* * *

**CAPITAN CUBETA- bueno... esho shalio bien... un momento quien cambio mi nombre de dialogo otra vezh!  
**

**FALCON-es a ti a quien le falta un diente, asi que no te quejesh  
**

**CAPITAN CUBETA-no te burlesh de mi manera de hablar shopenco!  
**

**PETER- no me pagan lo suficiente para aguantarlos  
**

**FALCON-te pagan?  
**

**PETER-no  
**

**NOVA- (se acomoda la mandibula) mejor seguimos narrando no?  
**

**FALCON-de acuerdo pero no me gusta mucho esta parte  
**

**PETER- lo sabemos por eso es mucha esta parte  
**

**FALCON- ¬¬  
**

**NOVA- bueno aqui les decimos quienes son los demas reclutas de los vengadores  
**

**FALCON- Y TAMBIEN SUS MALDITOS ALIAS!  
**

* * *

**PETER-ESOS SON:  
**

**SHE HULK-la otra masa verde en la mansion  
**

**MISS MARVEL-esa que tiene un novio alien  
**

**WAR MACHINE- copia barata de ironman  
**

**EL HOMBRE HORMIGA- el hombre gigante  
**

**LA AVISPA-la prima de la abeja  
**

**PANTERA NEGRA- el rey de wakanda  
**

**LA VISION- el sirviente de ultron, primo de J.A.R.V.I.S.  
**

**PUÑO DE HIERRO- la galleta de la fortuna andante  
**

**POWER MAN- a el no le decimos su alias por que nos saca los dientes  
**

**DR STRANGE- el unico que entiende a puño de hierro  
**

**LA GATA NEGRA- a ella por que nos saca los brazos  
**

**CHUCK NORRIS- el hombre mas mortifero del pla...**

* * *

**PETER-FALCON-hey hey hey! que paso ahi nova? chuck norris no acepto la solicitud  
**

**NOVA- se vale soñar  
**

**PETER-FALCON****... (facepalm)  
**

* * *

**es todo por ahora, dejen sus reviews y feliz año nuevo! atrazado  
**


End file.
